I cry you a river of red tears
by weretosia-87
Summary: ok, I wasn't too very happy with the way it turned out I ran out of motivation so I'm going to redo the last few chapters and try to fix my screw ups. the story now includes some humorous parts, but later chapters will also be dark. I'm not sure on the e
1. Chapter One: Blood to Bus

I Cry You A River Of Red Tears

Weretosia-87

Rated R

(Hermione's POV)

June 03

I stare down at my hands as the red tears effortlessly trickle down. I cry like this almost constantly now, you know. You were my best friends, and you left me. I thought if I poured over book after book I would forget, but I can't forget the fact that I lived and you two didn't.

That's why I cry red tears, as I call them. The studying just wasn't enough. The pain, oh the blissful pain. It makes me so blissfully numb. Sometime though... I cry too hard or too long...

Today was different… Today Sirius saved me, as childish and as fantastical as that may sound. I was in the graveyard, with them… I'm not sure why I was there, the Death Eaters have taken up the desecration of the holy places recently, and all those who dare enter them. Perhaps I was waiting for death.

He kneeled down besides me and didn't say anything… I cried for so long. There was an odd gloss to his eyes… he was crying too. We cried together.

Hermione

(Sirius POV)

_June 19_

_It seems like so long ago that I came back… what a welcome that was. The moment I learned of Harry and Ron's death, I wished I hadn't come back at all… what was the point of living without them? I can't believe I thought I was the only one to suffer._

_The fact that we were currently huddled onto a small, rank bus driving across what was left of North America towards a refugee camp isn't adding to my mood. There aren't many of us, and I highly doubted more exist in this wasteland of red. News of Voldemort's rising came soon after I saved Hermione from herself, and shook us all. It wasn't enough that he destroyed us during the war, now he must hunt us like dogs after._

_Speaking of Hermione, she seems to be doing fairly well. Considering her state before, anyway. She's taken to staring out the window on these long rides, thinking I presume. It hurts her as much as me, I think, to be running like this._

_Remus tells me we're not running, that we're going for help only to 'return for amazing success and to kick Voldemort's arse.' okay, so those aren't his _exact_ words… Rumors are floating around about some rebellion leader in the states who overthrow a whole government overnight, a leader who hosted a hole army of dark creatures. Remus says they're our only hope. I hope so, I want to kick Voldemort's snakey arse as much as anyone on this bus._

_Sirius_

_--- _

I put down my pen for the moment, and gazed around the bus at all of the familiar faces. Remus sat alone, as usual, in the back secluded by his own kind for his condition. Hermione sat to my left, asleep. Snape was nearer to the front, lost in his own thoughts, however dark they may be. I had always hated that pompous bastard, but now I had a different opinion of him. Slightly, anyway. He had given his safety for us, along with his sight. I had always thought Ginny would be here, sitting with Hermione gibbering away. No one had suspected she would turn Harry over to Draco…

Neville was here as well, shaking slightly a few aisles back. He was a sickening sight… He had lost all of his "pudgyness" as Ron once laughed, and had become shallow face and pale. Seeing your friends slaughtered had that effect on some.

I closed my eyes briefly and willed the vision before me to go away. Shaking my head, I tucked my journal deep into my duffle bag and closed my eyes once again hoping for the sleep I knew would never come.

Instead of going to the future, I'm going to focus on the future in this one, in a world where the light side lost and their struggle to recruit an army to try to regain victory.


	2. Chapter 2

I Cry You a River of Red Tears

Weretosia-87

Chapter Two

July 4

We received some leads as to the ware bouts o this infamous "leader" everyone keeps going on about… I, for one, am getting sick of it. No one really knows WHERE this man is. I'm beginning to doubt his existence…

Sirius is growing in exasperation, I suspect. His eyes are beginning to cloud over oddly, he is gaining a look I am not too fond of. I worry for him, this journey isn't doing him good. We were talking last night, and his tone became quite bitter. He was even arguing with Remus. I can't understand why we do not simply give up…

Hermione

---

July 4

I'm sick of this bus, I'm sick of these empty skies. Yesterday night a group of Death Eaters tracked down our sister bus and we could see the green light from here. I wonder if we'll be next.

It wouldn't be that bad, I suppose… Death, I mean. I thought this search was a good idea, and Remus insists it is… Hermione confided to me she didn't believe this "leader" existed. I'm beginning to wonder if she's right. We've heard so many stories lately… They all seem to contradict each other.

I think Remus is the only one of us who seems to believe unconditionally in this "savior of beasts." Perhaps it's because he's like them… I don't know anymore. Sometimes I wish this was over… What would Hermione do if I wasn't here? I think there's something wrong with me. Every time I look at her, I see something I hadn't noticed before I fell into the veil… but what is it I see in her cold eyes?

Sirius

End of chapter two. I know, short chapters…. Oh well. J


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

I Cry you a River of Red Tears

Chapter 3

Weretosia-87

August 5

This search is pointless. All of our leads are exhausted, and now our damned bus broke down too. So, here we are sitting fifteen miles away from what has to be one of the smallest cities in Wisconsin. What was this diner called again? Country Roads? God, that was a perfect name. Foods not bad though.

Sirius

I put down my muggle pen and stretched. Motioning the waitress over, I asked for more coffee. Nasty as it was, it was still better than nothing.

"That stuff'll kill you," Hermione teased dryly from across the table, mindlessly chewing some toast.

"Then I'll die happy..."

"Have you noticed that the girl over there with the 'I Love Idaho Potatoes' shirt is staring at us?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah. She's been doing it for the last fifteen minutes." Hermione muttered.

She didn't look too dangerous, a little odd perhaps with the spiked brown and blonde hair, but nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, many of Voldemort's most malicious of supporters seemed harmless too. It was best to stay on guard.

"Message for you," the waitress snapped, dropping a peace of paper onto their table, not looking too happy at having to play messenger.

Frowning, I gingerly unfolded the paper and read,

__

You're the people looking for Moonbeam, right? News has been going on in the underground about you--don't be so surprised. Do you think you could ask about us and NOT get noticed? We have more ears around here than Voldemort. If you want to find her, meet me outside in fifteen minutes--I'll be at the end of the parking lot.

Shadow

I passed the note along to the others to read, taking a deep breath and looking over at the girl in the Idaho shirt. She wasn't looking at us anymore. I felt a chill go down my spine. Could this be some kind of trap?

That was, apparently, what Hermione thought as well. "This is too dangerous. We don't know if she's one of Voldemort's or not."

"Do we have much of a choice?" Remus asked, frowning, "Do you think we'll actually ever find Moonbeam if we're not lead to hi--er, her?"

"The werewolf is right." Snape muttered, looking loathingly at Remus for having the audacity to be right.

"We meet her then?" I asked, glancing around at the various faced that had just accompanied Miss Shadow over at her table.

A series of half-hearted nods agreed.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I Cry...

Chapter 4

Weretosia-87

'I can't believe we're doing this...' I thought as I trudged along behind Sirius and the others. This was so overly foolish! In all likeliness, this was a trap. Well, at least we outnumber her...

Our rendezvous, Shadow, looked up form the seat of her black convertible and nodded to us. A convertible. Well, that was definitely inconspicuous.

"Get in, I'll take you to the HQ."

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried glances as they clamored into the backseat with Snape, leaving me in the front.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Honey, we're hooooooome!" Shadow, or Lacey as she reeled her true name to be, sang out brightly as she bounded through the doors.

HOLY HAVEN! THIS WAS HQ?

I gulped as I stared at the building ahead of me. It looked more like a castle. A very well hidden one, but a castle none the less. As we had been driving up, it appeared to be nothing more than an old barn. I have to admit, these people were good at hiding.

"This is only the temporary place." Shadow explained as we followed her inside, "We decided to put it here for the time being so you could come. Moona's been dieing to meet you." her smile got extremely wide, and slightly creepy.

"Lookie, Shadow is back!" Shadow was nearly tackled to the ground as a mass of orange colored hair pounced on her.

"Hi Gabby. Where's Moona?"

The younger girl grinned madly, pointing behind her, "She's beating the crap out of Wulf. You should see Wulf fight with that sword."

"She's not that bad," another girl retorted, coming down the stairs to our right, "it's just that Moona's had more practice."

"Oh, Skye, you're such a goody." Gabby muttered rolling her eyes.

"I am not!"

"Are too! NYAH NYAH!"

I noticed he look on Hermione's face as she whispered, "THESE people are warriors?"

"We're tougher than we look."

I nearly jumped out of my robes as I turned to see yet another girl enter into the hall. This one having a sword hanging from her hip.

"That one there's Wulf." Shadow explained, sitting down on the ground with a dull thud.

"Moona'll be a while, we accidentally blew up some statues..." she said, eying us curiously.

"These are those nuts who are looking for Moona."

The other three girls blinked in surprise, then laughed.

Hermione glared at them and exclaimed, "We are not NUTS."

"Sorry," Lacey grinned, "that's just what we call people who search us out. You see, they'll never find us unless we find them. Well, how about we go done to the diner hall until Moona's done?" She didn't wait for our answer as she proceeded to lead the odd girls down the hall.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

If you haven't noticed, I've decided to add a slightly comical air to this fic. For those of you who love blood and such, don't worry though. There will still be allot of dark notions.

Next chapter introduces Wrath, Moona, and D-Range


	4. Chapter 5

I cry…

Chapter 5

I looked up as the young woman trudged towards me. So this was one of the people seeking 'Moonbeam'… She didn't look like much, bushy hair, brown eyes… Ah… Hermione is her name. I smile to myself as she stomps to a stop.

"This is ridiculous!"

"No," I replied, slipping out from the shadows of the large stone dragon, "Ridiculous is a spell."

She glowered at me angrily, "What is with you people? There is a war going on, and you are all laughing like nothing is happening!"

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, "So, we should all just be miserable because things are going bad? Sit around and pity ourselves? Be my guest. I, however, am not going to sit on my _ass_ and complain."

She gawked at me in surprise. She obviously wasn't used to people talking to her like that. Well, if my other side had a chance to "talk" she would have been really in for it.

"So, I see you've met Moonbeam."

I looked up as Shadow and the others came out into the hallway.

"You're Moonbeam?" she gasped incredulously.

I gave her a stiff bow, "Guten tag, sie Hermione."

Aaaaaaaaaa

I couldn't believe it. Their leader was the biggest nut of them all. And she had the audacity to say I sat on my ass pitying myself! The nerve!

"Done sulking?" I girl with blonde hair muttered, taking a seat next to me.

"I was not sulking."

"Whatever."

"Don't mind her!" another girl chirped, swinging her leather clad body into the chair opposite me, "I'm D-Range, that nutter's Wrath. She's just sarcastic." she added with a wink.

The other, Wrath, stuck her tongue out.

"Order!" Moonbeam called from the front of the room, "I think we all know why we're here. They want our help. We've fought our own fare share of battle, now we're called up to duty again." She rose from her seat and began walking around the room, all eyes fixed on her. I had to admit, she could draw an audience. "If we were simply scared little pets, we could run away with our tail tucked between our legs. THAT is not the way we work, is it?"

A loud chorus of loud NO's answered her.

AAAAAAAAAaaAAAAAAAAAAA

I watched as Hermione pouted over in her corner. She didn't seem to like these girls one little bit. They were the only chance we had now, though. It was kind of scary that we were putting our future into their young hands…

---------


End file.
